


But Tonight, I'm Gonna Hold You So Close

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	But Tonight, I'm Gonna Hold You So Close

It wasn’t unusual for Bobby to get home late, he had spent countless nights sneaking back into the house through his bedroom window. There was just so much more to do after the sun went down. He was partially out of breath when he finally slid through his bedroom window, being as quiet as he could, his shoes in his hand and his eyes adjusting to the dim light of his bedroom from where his bedside lamp was flicked on. A smile crept onto his face as he saw Luke laying in his bed, sleeping form illuminated in the soft glow of the golden light. This was nothing new, he wasn’t exactly surprised to see his friend in his bed. 

Every time Luke got into an argument with his parents, he showed up at Bobby’s house and spent the night with him. It was nice to be trusted so much, he knew he was always sensitive about things with his parents. They had never really talked about it before, but there was always a mutual understanding between them. His door was always open if he needed a place to stay for a night or a few days when things were particularly bad. He was extra careful now, not wanting to wake him up as he carefully stripped off his jacket and his jeans. 

Bobby turned off the lamp and slipped into bed with Luke, cuddling close to him. It was easier to sleep with another person in bed, he decided as he pressed against Luke’s warm back. Or maybe it was just nicer now because this was his best friend. He tucked his face into the back of the man’s neck, his hair still slightly damp from his shower and his skin smelling like Bobby’s almond soap. His arms slipped around his chest and he knew he would be gone once again once morning came, but that was okay. 


End file.
